


Pokemon: Valley Kindred

by Katarain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarain/pseuds/Katarain
Summary: Basically this is a story from a Pokemon's POV, Watch as the curious Ralts meets other Pokemon, Trainers and Legendarys!





	Pokemon: Valley Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive.

remaking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it may be bad but thanks for giving it a try, I made a list of the Pokemon in this chapter and their movesets:
> 
>  
> 
> Charizard:  
>  Fire Spin  
> Flamethrower  
> Smokescreen  
> Dragon Claw
> 
> Ralts:  
> Hypnosis  
> Double Team  
> Future Sight  
> Heal Pulse


End file.
